Cupidcam
by Hayley.N.B
Summary: What were the Gods reactions when they watched the cupid-cam video?


Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

A/N: The beginning is directly from the book and the words from the book are in brackets

The cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination, and a loud speaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute... fifty-nine seconds... fifty-eight..."

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid. Eta is H. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

Meanwhile in Olympus...

All of the gods, excluding Hades, were having a meeting... er, if you could call it that.

"For the last time, why would I steal your Master Bolt?" bellowed Poseidon.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me!" cried Zeus just as loud.

By this point, the rest of the gods had lost interest. Then to their relief, Zeus and Poseidon were cut off by a large screen that rose, kind of like a hologram, showing two demigods in a boat, surrounded by a lot of spiders.

Everything went silent. Even the fight between Zeus and Poseidon was momentarily forgotten.

Ares began to laugh harder than ever, but he was ignored. So was Hephaestus, who looked incredibly angry. Aphrodite had a smug expression, and Athena and Poseidon were shocked.

"Wait a moment..."

"They aren't..."

Ares leaned forward while trying to recover from his laughter. "...aren't Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, holding on to each other in the tunnel of love? Because it sure looks like it to me."

Athena narrowed her eyes. "Well you seem well informed on whats going on."

Ares held his hands up. "Hey, I'm not the only one at fault here. Those are Hephaestus' spiders."

"HEPHAESTUS!" yelled both Poseidon and Athena.

"Why would you-" but they were cut off.

"Would you shut up" Aphrodite yelled, "I am trying to watch!"

Everyone was astonished, but Aphrodite was watching to intently to notice.

So, by now the two demigods had exited the tunnel, but were now headed toward an unavoidable, chained gate.

"Awww, they are so cute together!" said Aphrodite.

"Shut up" Poseidon and Athena yelled, both now watching as closely as Aphrodite.

[Unfasten your seatbelt!]

"Is he crazy?" Athena cried.

[Are you crazy?]

Like mother, like daughter."

KEEP IT DOWN!" yelled everyone, except Ares, who had made the comment.

[Unless you want to get smashed to death. We're going to have to jump for it.]

"They're holding hands! How adora-"

"APHRODITE!" the two both yelled.

[On my mark.]

"He really is crazy!" Athena exclaimed.

[No, on my mark!]

"Looks like she's crazy too." said Poseidon.

[What?]

[Simple physics! Force times the trajectory angle-]

"That's not simple!" Ares said.

[Fine on your mark!]

"See? He agrees with me!"

[...NOW! (CRACK)]

"Oh no!" Athena yelled. "They jumped to high!"

Poseidon too, looked worried.

"Why are you upset? They jumped and got over the gate!" said a confused Ares.

"We are upset Ares, because they are falling towards SOLID ASPHALT!" yelled Poseidon very loud.

"Now Poseidon, if you keep yelling like this you are gonna loose your voice." said by none other than Ares.

"I am not going to say this again... SHUT UP! yelled Athena.

[Ouch!]

"What?" said several of the gods questionably.

"It's that saytr" said Hermes. "Wait why is he wearing a pair of my shoes?"

"He is pulling them back up!" said Poseidon.

No one noticed Zeus muttering to himself, "Well at least he can do something right."

[You're to heavy! We're going down]

"Or not"

"They are falling again!" Athena fretted.

"Hahahaha"

"Why are you laughing?" everyone yelled.

"B-because they, haha, went th-through the billb-board." said Ares, still laughing.

[Show's over! Thank you! Good night!]

"You got a funny kid Poseidon, hahaha."

Athena was relived that they had landed.

"They are so cute together!" said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, they're twelve!" exclaimed Athena.

"Yea, they're twelve right now."

"Well I have had enough of this, it is time to get back to business... POSEIDON! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY MASTER BOLT!


End file.
